


Headcanon #1

by angelffxmaniac



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelffxmaniac/pseuds/angelffxmaniac





	Headcanon #1

She appears on Rachel’s doorstep with a plan, two days before they both have to leave - Quinn for Columbia and Rachel for Tisch.

“One day. All I ask of you is _one day,_ ” she says and Rachel agrees before even thinking about it because they’re _friends_  now and, to be honest, she’s not sure she can really say no to Quinn.

The beaming smile Quinn shoots her when she accepts, convinces her that she's made the right decision.

And she really has.

It’s the most perfect day Rachel has ever had in Lima. It’s not _what_ they do that has her heart heart beating faster with each passing second, it’s just that Quinn seems to be so free and happy and she’s smiling all the time and Rachel feels her knees go weak with every glance the girl sends her way.

They end their day at McKinley.

Quinn starts fidgeting as soon as they enter the classroom.

“Why did we come here?” Rachel asks and Quinn takes her hands into her own, before replying.

“This is where we first met. Look, Rachel, I’ve made some terrible mistakes, towards you and in general. New York will be a new start for me, but- I just - I want to begin everything anew. So please let me - _let me_ ” she says desperately “-let me start over with you too.”

“Quinn I don’t -”

“ _Please,_ ” she says again and Rachel finally nods.

Quinn then takes a deep breath and raises her hand as if to introduce herself.

“Hi. I’m Quinn Fabray and I’m desperately in love with Rachel Berry,” she admits,a small smile adorning her lips.

Rachel gasps, swallows, looks intently at _everything_ and then swoops in to kiss the blonde. It’s a kiss filled with promises and forevers and so much pent up emotion that they soon find themselves gasping for air.

 “Hi,” Rachel whispers softly into Quinn’s ear, once she allows herself to take a breath. “I’m Rachel Berry and I’ve been waiting to hear those words for so damn long…”


End file.
